


Background history by Prisoner #95H522

by Tor_88



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Background History, M/M, Review, The Past, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_88/pseuds/Tor_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustus Hill gives a brief history of how Keller and Beecher ended up in their situation in To Love or To Loath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background history by Prisoner #95H522

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Love or To Loath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922891) by [Tor_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_88/pseuds/Tor_88). 



Before we begin this fucked up story, you need to know some history. Whoever said love was easy obviously hasn’t really been in love. It all started when a lawyer got drunk, after defending the betters of our fair land, and ran over a little girl. He saw his whole world crash down around him, when her short life ended. Of course being a lawyer, he thought he could control it, make it do his bidding....the law is no one’s bitch. 

Prisoner #97B412  
Tobias Beecher  
Convicted July 5th 1997  
Driving while intoxicated and vehicular manslaughter  
Sentence 15 years...up for parole in 4

By the time he arrived at Oswald State Correctional Facility, Oz to us, he was nothing but a timid shell. Personally, I think he was in shock from losing his case and agreeing to go to a state facility. Who would chose state over federal...stupid fucker.

So there he was in his expensive suit and chains waiting to be turned into Prisoner #97B412. He met his new sponsor, Vern Schillinger. Pretty soon he wished he hadn’t. Some key facts you should know about ‘good old’ Vern:  
1\. Aryan nut job, spouting white supremacy clap trap to anyone around him.  
2\. He believed the ‘rules’ of Oz didn’t apply to him, helped by easily paid off hacks.   
3\. He had eyes tattooed on the back of his head, showing his minions he’s always watching.  
4\. He hated anything to do with drugs, so he was really pissed when he found out his precious sons had started using.  
5\. Most chilling of all Schillinger, although he was vehemently homophobic, thought nothing of turning men into prags. Usually that ‘honour’ was for a particular type of prisoner; perverts, child killers or if he just wanted to own them.

If only Beecher knew that before he told the son of a bitch what he was in for. Schillinger didn’t care that it was an accident; he killed a child so he was fair game. So that night he introduced Beecher to the life of a prag. By the next morning he had a brand new swastika tattoo burnt onto his right butt cheek and was traumatised from Schillinger’s brutal attack.

Soon after he was following any orders Schillinger barked at him, eating pages out of law books, licking his boots clean, even begging his master to let him sleep with his own wife during a conjugal. Schillinger eventually agreed but only after he fucked his bitch first. That was his life for a while; to add to the humiliation Schillinger put him in some more suitable clothes and make up, the proper prison wife. It wasn’t long before Beecher was the shadow of a man.  
Like many masters, Schillinger hated it when his prags defied him; with the help of Ryan O`Reily (Irish, drug supplier) Beecher did just that. As he was deprived of his beloved alcohol he went for Oz’s preferred choice, heroin. It started off quiet and slow, so Schillinger wouldn’t notice. Soon the fix wasn’t enough and he hounded O`Reily for more and stronger. Eventually, Schillinger tired of his timid toy and sort ways to dispose of him, but Beecher had other plans. He shattered a Plexi glass wall and partially blinded Schillinger. This sent Beecher to Hole and experienced withdrawal, for the first time. 

Beecher learnt the best way to get respect in here was to show no mercy. He’d had enough of being the Aryan’s prag. He wanted revenge. So high on PCP he went to the gym, grabbed a dumb bell, marched up to Schillinger and smashed it across his face. He revelled in his abuser falling to the ground. After that we thought the show was over. But oh no, he then squatted down and took a shit on Schillinger’s face. For him it was worth the return visit to the Hole.  
Months went by and other shit happened, including Beecher’s continued spiral into madness and addiction. He ended up sharing with one of Schillinger’s underlings who wanted blowjobs on demand, but Beecher wouldn’t, so he taught the guy a lesson and bit the tip right off. Who the hell does that to another guy? 

So Beecher was put in with yours truly and it was one of the few times in Em city that I feared for my life. Would you want to share a pod with a loose cannon that spent his days talking crap, reciting nursery rhymes; he made the most hardened serial killer look friendly. The screaming as he slept; was the worst. I wondered how Schillinger put up with it; he must’ve been dam good in bed. Thankfully the hacks moved him out and moved in a new guy. Beecher was clean and sober and was put forward as a sponsor; then boy met boy, Becher met Keller.  
Prisoner #98K514   
Christopher Keller  
Convicted June 16th 1998  
Felony murder, two counts of attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, driving under the influence and reckless driving  
Sentence 88 years...up for parole in 50  
Beecher was pissed; he looked like just another Aryan that wanted to fuck with him. He tested his new cellie by reciting a rhyme that Schillinger forced him to learn. Keller lowered Beecher’s barrier just a little, as he stated he was no Aryan solider. He leapt to Keller’s defence when Mack got out of line, not that Keller needed it.  
As weeks went by Beecher and Keller were spending most of their time together, but the more time together, the deeper Beecher fell for the guy. The whole of Em city could see the two men were close...very close. They wrestled together, watched TV together, showered together; hell Beecher even taught Keller how to play chess.

This carefully choreographed dance resulted in Keller getting drunk in the laundry room and Beecher making his very public move; it was a pretty intense make out session, from what I was told. The hacks quickly split them up and Keller was sent to the Hole. Beecher was devastated and drowned his sorrows in the jar of moonshine that appeared in his cell. He was found the next morning sleeping on Keller’s bunk very hung over.   
As Keller sat in the Hole, with only a bucket and his birthday suit; Beecher languished around Em City, clearly anxious about something, because of Keller? You`d have to ask him. He spent his days skulking around scoring moonshine from anyone who would sell it to him; this time he hid it better, the mark of a real addict.

Keller was brought back and something changed; he completely cut Beecher out. Beecher was pathetic really, like in a chick flick. You know when the girl is miserable because they had the guy then lost the guy. Honey, if you lost him you never really had him. Then something changed all that, this is how I heard it:  
Metzger, on Schillinger’s pay roll, brought Beecher to the gym, after hours. As he walked in, he saw Schillinger waiting with a figure close behind. As he got closer, he saw Keller. It must’ve been a shock to see the person you love standing with your mortal enemy. 

Turns out Keller and Schillinger go way back and Keller was brought in to do his bidding; another shocker. Keller ended up wrestling Beecher, as his master watched. Beecher didn’t realise it was for his life. By the end of it Beecher’s arms and legs were shattered. Thanks to them Beecher got a one way trip to the infirmary and Keller realised he lost in this twisted game of revenge, he was alone. On Beecher’s return, weeks later, he demanded Keller rat on Schillinger and Metzger, getting him a trip to protective custody.


End file.
